Queen X Doritos (Grows a dick be warned)
Queen X Doritos first it turned from an 11 incher to a 14 incher Doritos face is gonna get slapped by it either way, but later on! dessert is for last ' ' The sweltering hot June air pounded on Queen. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, making her way down the stairwell into the crowded subway. “Another day of hard work… *sigh*” Queen looked down at the floor in front of her, unsatisfied with her life and her employees’ drama. Why can't Jared just use a condom next time?! God dammit! She walked past security, adjusting her handbag over her shoulder. Queen looked around, anxious. She wanted to just lie at home, texting the remaining college and high school friends she still had contact to. Man, life has its weird ass paths, but she'd never expect herself to be in this miserable schedule. Another sigh escaped from her mouth. Oh, how much did she want a specific someone in her DMs! But ever since he started dating, Queen told herself to lay off. The world was unfair to her. She didn’t do anything to deserve such bad luck in love! Queen stopped in front of glass doors that separated her and the route of the subway train. However, the next one would stop in front of her and open the doors to inside the subway… and a new experience. The train horn could be heard, along with the exploding sound of the brakes. Queen could barely hear it, but there was an argument going on behind her. She turned around to see the ruckus, peeking through the top of the crowd. A tall man, about 6 feet tall was glaring down at a shorter and less muscular one. The taller man’s hand was grabbing onto the shorter man’s collar, nearly lifting his feet off the floor. “SO THIS IS HOW YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME!? CHEATING ON DARKEN, HUH!? I MIGHT LIKE YU-GI-OH TOO MUCH, BUT..” The tall man wiped his face with his remaining hand. “No, you’ve got it all wrong, Yuno! I don’t even know who this Darken guy is!” The shorter man held his hands up in protest. “Don't lie to me, Juju.” Yuno pulled his phone out from his pocket, pulling up a picture and shoving it in Juju’s face. https://gyazo.com/e4cc40dd23f962007be471ae8741502c The man’s eyes went wide as if he was Auto, gazing at the large metal cock in front of him; but, Juju didn’t see a metal cock. He saw a metal knife READY TO GOUGE HIS EVERYTHING OUT. Juju screeched, running for his life. There was a red gleam in Yuno’s eyes, chasing after Juju. The crowded subway was thrown into an uproar, as people were pushing and tripping over each other to get to safety. The lights turned off, and Queen, on the verge of tears, was collapsed on by another person into the subway train. Crowds of people headed for the stairs immediately, and within moments, the entire subway system did not make a sound. Queen pulled out her cell phone, turning the brightness to a reasonably safe level. The person who collapsed on her was lying on their face. That damn bastard almost made Queen hit her head! She took a deep breath, forgiving him nearly immediately after thinking about the situation. Rolling the person onto his back, her phone shone on the most beautiful face she had ever seen. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/341365455493136385/423621197008207873/image.jpg ' ' It was Doritos… the person she had been craving since high school. What a coincidence to be stuck inside a subway train with the person she masturbates to daily. But then again, there’s a murderer on the loose, and the doors aren’t even shut. Queen believed it was now a good idea to relocate herself and the unconscious Doritos into a safer location. With all her right hand muscles working in unison (like it does every night), Queen managed to (with great effort) lift Doritos. She slowly took one step in front of another. The creeping anxiety of the tall man’s glowing red eyes shooting through the window and her at any moment nearly made Queen scream. But she kept going strong... until she reached the front of the train. Doritos was as thick as he liked his girls. And a wise man named Drago once said, “Girls like the boys with the thick ass.” Naturally, he pulled girls like a Toyota truck, which lessened Queen’s chances. But she was fine… at least she thought she was. Her heart was pounding not because of the serial killer chasing after their boyfriend with a knife, but instead it was throbbing because she was holding her highschool babe. Queen wanted him. And soon, the only noise aside from Juju’s screaming and the thumping of shoes on the floor would be water dripping between her legs. *Not now..there’s a time for everything, and right now this isn’t the time.* Her eyebrows furrowed, setting Doritos down on a chair, and sitting down next to him. They were safe from the view of any “spectator” peering in at the inside of the train, thanks to the abandoned cockpit of the train. Man, that conductor is a pussy. Queen scrambled to find a lock on the metal door behind her in the dark. Holding her phone up, she found a condom on the door handle. Queen nearly screamed, but clamped her hand over her mouth. Her shaking fingers touched the lock under the door handle, and peeked through the small window the metal door had just in case. “That conductor had too much of a fun ride..” Queen muttered to herself. Groaning came from behind her, and her head snapped behind her. Doritos was waking up, and she had to “silence” him fast. Now here’s the big question. ..what's a better way of silencing than jamming his dick up your slimy pussy? Nothing else was better in Queen’s mind. Probably because that was the only thing in her mind! Then realistic Queen kicked in, and killed her hopes of losing her virginity (for now.) So she whacked him in the nuts and covered his mouth with both her hands. There was a small gag as Doritos sprang to life, looking up at his close highschool friend desperately looking into his eyes. Immediately, he backed up into the other end of the cockpit. “What are we doing her-“ Queen slapped him again. “Be quiet! I’ll explain it.” She said in a quiet voice. “There was an argument between a couple, and one of them pulled out a knife and chased after their partner.” Queen explained. Doritos looked around at the black subway station. “Queen..I haven’t seen you in so long.” Doritos wrapped his arms around Queen. Her face flushed, as she hesitated to wrap her arms around him, but eventually did. “Sorry I haven’t been texting you much..Ace and I-“ Doritos began, but was interrupted. “It’s fine.” Queen stared at the floor. “Queen, I..” Doritos stopped himself in his tracks, and leaned forward towards Queen's face. Their lips touched gracefully. Her eyes nearly fell out of her eye sockets, as her tongue was embraced by his. Queen closed her eyes, savoring the taste of his spit. She leaned forward, pinning his arms onto the floor while their tongues danced. “N-NO! YUNO, IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!” Juju’s shrill voice cried out, pleading for mercy. Queen and Doritos turned towards the metal door. There was a loud scream that sounded like a 11 year old on her first period. And the window was also stained with what looked like the result of a period, except y’know..the dude was just kind of murdered. Footsteps faded. The mysterious man was gone, and everything was pitch black and quiet yet again. She was certain that Dorito’s crotch area was soiled, but maybe that was just her leaking pussy. Queen cradled herself in Dorito’s arms, disturbed by the sight, yet comforted at the same time by his presence. Their legs nestled against one another’s. Queen WAS READY! 6 YEARS OF CUMMING TO PICTURES OF DORITO SAVED ON HER PHONE LED UP TO THIS EXACT MOMENT! Queen wondered where her phone was anyway. “I gotta get my phone.” She whispered into Dorito’s ear, nibbling at it. Grasping blindly at the floor for her phone, she grasped onto something other than that. Dorito’s 7 inch dick, which was pumping blood like Tainted pumping out bars. “Oh, you naughty boy.~” Queen hovered over Doritos, taking off her pants and moving her panties to the side. Almost a gallon of love juices splattered onto the horny man under her. “You smell so good..” Doritos’ hands squeezed Queen’s thick ass tightly. Her gigantic bombalongadoogergindlewingatongabongamommajigglywigglynibblenipplehonerbongs jiggled above Doritos, nearly slapping his face several times. Queen arched her ass out, as Doritos began touching her immense storage of curves and juicy meat. This boy, although named after a food product, WAS READY TO DIG IN THAT PUSSY LIKE TAINTED ON THOSE PRAYERS ON CHRISTMAS DINNER! “Here i come..!” Doritos thrusted in his cock into the slobbering pussy, waiting for its meal. “Do we need a condom?” Queen pointed to the moldy condom on the door handle. “Do you eat moldy Doritos? No. You like it BOLD, AND **RAW!** So let’s make it raw, then add some seasoning rub-“ Queen slapped him. “Not too loud, what if he’s around!” She said in a stressed voice. “Darken, oh Darken, honey! Where are you? Oh, could you be hiding in the bathroom? Is that why you wanted Juju to meet you here?” Yuno’s grave yet humored voice dug into the couple. The knife could be heard scraping against a wall. “Do i hear a whimpering in this bathroom stall? DARKEN!?” He yelled A slash, a splatter of blood and a bloodcurdling scream was heard. All fell silent yet again. Despite the circumstances, the adrenaline rush went to the couple. And Dorito’s dick. The throbbing of his steamy cock inside her gushing pussy had Queen up to her limit, exhibiting an ahaego face similar to Rouge’s pfp. Her tongue was sticking out, and she couldn’t take it anymore! Rubbing her pelvis back and forth on Dorito’s dick poking into her baby pouch, Queen splurged all over Doritos. She couldn’t stop, and kept spilling all over him. A puddle soon formed around them, and his chest was covered in Queen’s devotion to him. Not a sound came from her mouth. Not even a squeak. Doritos slipped on his pants, and pulled his dick out of Queen. “Y..you came first..and so much.” He looked at the 2 inches of rain the cockpit received. Just taking another look at Queen (whose pussy was still tingling) made cum spew out of his own dick. “Queen..I think we should get out of here. It’s not safe. Two people are already dead.” Doritos shook Queen back into consciousness, putting her clothes back on for her. He sighed, with Queen still dazed and confused. “Guess we’ll have to do this the cliche way.” He murmured, sweeping her off her feet and dashing for the stairs. If Doritos looked back, he would've saw the corpse of Redonu’s secret weapon storage. Gladly, he didn't and he sprinted up the stairs. Sunlight shined on their tired and worry filled faces. S.W.A.T teams swept past the couple, diving into the subway station. Queen’s eyed opened, looking up to see Doritos gasping for air, staring down at her affectionately. She heard screams and guns being fired behind her. Despite all that..she was happy. She was happy that 6 years of waiting finally halted in a happy ending. This time, it wasn't her dildo named Dori-Dori who was making her cum. It was the real deal. But their B.O was also the real deal. Queen splurge smells fine but once it dries, it's a nostril nightmare. Soon, there was an invisible 50 ft clearance around Doritos. Unasked for, but still useful for walking home. ' ' Queen unlocked the door, welcoming Doritos into her apartment. “Damn..this place is beautiful.” He gazed at the neat arrangement of furniture, books and dildos on bookshelves. Queen’s cheeks tingled. “W-well..maybe we can share this beauty..you know, if you want to..” She avoided his face. “I don't know what the hell I was doing dating Ace. All she talks about is Yu-Gi-Oh! Maybe if she and Yuno got together, Yuno wouldn't have slaughtered Darken and Juju, and maybe I would've..fell in love with the right person first.” Doritos looked at Queen, whose bottom lip began to quiver. Delicate tears streamed down her cheeks. “Stupid idiot!!” Queen buried herself into Doritos’s chest, sobbing. He lifted her head up by the chin, and toyed with her cheeks playfully. He looks into her eyes. “Everything will be fine now, don't cry.” He grinned at the adorable tear-stained face looking up at him. Her hand grasped his. Doritos began to lead her to the couch, and was about to help her take a seat and take a seat himself. **THWACK** Another slap. His cheek was redder than Queen’s moments earlier. “You're dripping wet with my cum! Don't dirty the furniture!” She scolded, snatching him away from the dry and tidy furniture. Doritos set his stuff down, surrounding her with his slime covered sleeves. “Then..let's take a shower.” He suggested, looking into her eyes. She slapped him again, and this time Doritos fell off his feet. “You're getting bad ideas..I-it’s not like my pussy acts like a leaking faucet when I'm around you..stupid idiot, you!!” She ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Doritos got back on his feet, and sighed. He could hear the splashing of water, and the peaceful humming from outside. Doritos reeked, and even he was smelling fish. Not wanting to ruin any of his crush’s furniture, he stood by the door. Suddenly, the water stopped. *I thought she was taking a shower..* Doritos pondered. The absence of the water noise left the moaning coming from inside the bathroom exposed. ' ' The door to the bathroom opened. Queen sprang up in her bathtub, dumbfounded at the unexpected intrusion. “W-what are you doing, I'm trying to take a bath!” She shrieked, covering her chest with her arms. Doritos looked away, flustered. “Um..I got worried. I thought you were taking a shower, not a bubble bath!” He tried to explain. “If you want to date me you're gonna have to give me privacy. Hmph!~” Queen coldly replied. “If you agree on taking a shower but take a bubble bath and start fapping, it's like you're asking me to come in.” Doritos wiped his face with his hand, but then realized that reeked of fish too, resulting in a gag and multiple coughs. A long pause occurred, with just Queen staring at Doritos and Doritos staring at Queen. Only the quiet splashing of the water could be heard. “Get in.” She abruptly ordered. “What?” Doritos replied, startled at her command. “I SAID. get in here!” Queen’s voice boomed throughout the apartment. She managed to take her lover’s clothes off in a world record time, and drag him into the bathtub before he could protest. Doritos was on top of a smooth body, caressing every skin follicle he ever had. “You're gonna sit on the lady, huh? Who taught you manners?!” Queen spanked his ass. Doritos moaned submissively for a split second, then caught himself before his future sex position would be exposed. (rip asshole) “S-sorry!” He shifted positions, and soon the curvy yet flawless ass was pressed onto his lap. Doritos toyed with Queen’s hair, and began washing her hair and her back. “Y-you're not too shabby at this kind of stuff.” She turned around, blushing. Doritos smiled. After her back and hair was washed thoroughly with tender loving care, he stopped. “Um..why did you stop?” Queen laid her back onto him. “Your other parts..” He began to protest. “I don't care what you touch..i-if you made me dirty there you're making me clean there again..” Queen stuttered. *What am I saying?! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Think with your mind, not your reproductive organs!* She bit her lip in an attempt to regain self control. “A-alright.” Doritos reached for the sponge, squeezing it and letting soapy water splash onto Queen’s gigantic breasts. The tips of her nipples stuck out like a sore thumb..and to Doritos, they were shaped to be grabbed. After another moment of hesitation, Doritos began fondling with Queen’s tits. She moaned as his hands squeezed and squished her boobs. “I'm gonna make sure every inch of you is clean when I'm done!” Doritos declared. his hands swept through Queen’s hands, her delicate left arm, (and not so delicate right arm) her chest and began to slobber on her neck. His hot breath made the hair on Queen’s neck stand up, as he began to suck and nibble at parts of her neck. “Payback for nibbling my ear earlier!” Doritos mumbled, playfully. Queen released sudden flares of exasperated moans. Man, did she hate being done up like this. But her body didn't. Her body craved for more, every second. Their smooth and wet bodies clasped against each others’, comforting each other with warmth and the gentleness of the soapy water. Queen rubbed up against him. “You're stinky too..maybe you need some cleaning.” She announced, triumphantly. Doritos was rubbing his soapy hands all over her, and began to make his way down to her hips. His dick poked out between her plump and gentle lap, as she began to move her thighs around gently, causing small ripples in the water. Queen could feel the beat of his dick, as her body was dancing to it as well. Dorito’s hands made their way to her curvy and tight ass. “Did you poop in the morning?” He asked. “Yeah, why--” Queen was interrupted by her body before she could ask. Doritos’s finger was making bubbles within her clenching asshole. “You’ll pay for this..!” Queen gritted her teeth, moaning submissively as his index finger burrowed in and out of the wormhole. She finally flipped around, hovering over Doritos. “I don't care if you just cleaned me..I want you to make me dirty again. Please.~” She groaned, pleading for more. “I can't say no to you..my body can't get enough of yours.” He lifted his pelvis up, thrusting his cock far up into the ends of the heavens. “Pierce me, pierce me! I want to give birth to Cool Ranch, Jalapeños and more flavors after my pussy gets used to the flavor of your cock!” Queen screamed, with spit dribbling down the sides of her mouth. Her liquids began mixing into the water along with his. The noble bubble bath had turned into a murky and vulgar bath time, filled with twists, turns and lots of babies. Doritos was no different, completely indulged in his partner’s tsundere complex, along with having a Mia Khalifa worthy body. The bubbles that covered the top of the water in a thin layer of white was now replaced with a thin layer of precum and baby batter. Grabbing onto Queen’s tits and biting her nipples, Doritos was finna nut in that fly puss. Their bodies were on fire, faces red and bodies exhausted of energy. But they kept going. Doritos kept thrusting, pinning Queen to the bathtub this time, and spreading her legs wide open. Her feet wrapped around his neck. as he went in for the final fortnite kill. Doritos’s dick smashed against her pussy, which was, by the way, filling the bathtub inches by the minute. Sticky fluids dripped out of the almost man-made (or hand made) hole. Queen’s legs began to shake like Tainted when jazz music is playing, and Doritos’s pelvis began to rattle like an old car’s engine. Doritos finna bust a nut, so he squeezed Queen’s tits like stress balls and thrusted his entire body forward. “Im cumming..!” Queen shrieked, as her body sensed Doritos would cum too A stream of thick jizz shot through the pussy’s doorsteps, deep into the home. Queen’s womb immediately filled, and leftover baby batter began to spill out. They breathed heavily for multiple minutes, clinging onto each other and fingering their tingling reproductive systems. The soft ripples of the water soothed them. “H-honey..the water’s starting to get cold.” Doritos pointed out. “Wow. First day being with me and you're calling me honey alread-A-CHOO!!” She sneezed. He sprang up and wrapped Queen in a warm towel, giving her a concerned look. Queen smirked in satisfaction, with a giant sigh of relief. “I’ll dry you off. Leave it to me.” He affectionately gave her a kiss on the nose, and began drying her off. Queen’s face turned redder than the metal door’s window in the subway. “What made you realize..?” She asked, awkwardly. “I kinda got my tunnel vision shattered..I looked at the bigger picture, and..” He suddenly hugged Queen, squeezing her tightly. She could feel Doritos’s chest acting weird. Lifting his face up to see what was wrong, a face full of tears and regret stared at her, dead in the eye. “I’ll take good care of you..please just give me one chance.” Doritos got on the floor, kowtowing to Queen as if she was a queen. (you knew this would happen) “You're so silly..I forgave you the moment your eyes met mine in the subway. I thought I wasn't good enough for you..you were the one who gave me the chanc-” Doritos shook her intensely, with wide and disturbed eyes. “It's the exact opposite, Queen. Even though this is our first day together, I can feel all our highschool memories coming back to me. I realize now that I missed the chance I was given..and now I'm grateful to you giving me another one.” He hugged Queen, wrapping himself around her and not letting go. “I promise..I won't let anything happen to you. I promise..” Doritos kept sobbing on her shoulder. Queen gave him a peck on the cheek, and turned around to hug him back. “You're getting cold too, and you still haven't dried off.” Queen giggled, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around the two. “When are you gonna move in?” She asked. “Anytime.” Doritos sniffles, burying his face into Queen’s shoulder. ' ' The two walked out of the steamy sauna-like shower in soft and comfortable bathrobes. Both of them immediately collapsed on the mattress, only having enough energy to turn their heads towards each other. “I love you, Queen.” He closed his eyes. “I love you too, Doritos” Queen threw her arms around him, cuddling and nuzzling his face. Their hot breaths and warm bodies on each other were the only heating they needed in the house. They looked out into each others’ eyes one last time, only seeing the beauty of true love and the untouched attractiveness of their faithful gleaming. And alas, the gleaming in their vision began to blur. Soon..all went black, and the Summer night silenced all else other than the snoring of the new couple. ' ' **The next morning..** ' ' The sun was beginning to peek out of the horizon, shining the bright rays of hope and a new future onto the 1 day old couple. Queen and Doritos, still tightly encased within each other, shuffled around with twitching eyes. The smooth and gentle pretense of the sheets of the bed and each other soothe any ache or itch present. Doritos groaned, with a bush of his lover’s hair tangled up in his face. Stretching his arms out and causing multiple audible cracks coming from his body, he looked out the window. A bright new day, and a bright new future. Doritos felt pride swelling in his heart. He would do everything in his power to prevent Queen from being hurt. He would protect her, even if it meant dying. Doritos’s eyebrows furrowed, staring out at the city below their apartment. Queen murmured from behind him, and he spun around. “What time is it..?” She asks. “It says uh..10:42.” Doritos replied. “It's a weekend..come back in the bed. I wanna sleep a bit more, but I can't without you.” Queen grinned at him, toying with her lips. “Alright, alright.” He slipped back under the bed, placing one arm around hugging Queen, itching his asshole with the other. “Why not two arms, honey..? Nghh.” She murmured, almost falling back asleep. “Oh, my butt is itchy.” Doritos replied. Queen sprang up, looking at him straight in the eye. “SO YOU WEREN’T PLEASURED ENOUGH LAST NIGHT TO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM, HUH?!” She bellowed, struggling to stay balanced. “I think you had too much to drink with me when we were drying off..” Doritos tried placing Queen back on the bed. “WELL IF YOUR BUTT IS SO ITCHY THEN LET ME RELIEVE THE ITCH! NO MORE PROBLEMS!! THIS RELATIONSHIP WILL BE PERFECT.” She mumbled, leaning back and forth, side by side. Somehow, the lower half of her body, covered by the blanket, kept on expanding and expanding. It got taller and taller, until the bed sheet flew off, revealing a 14 inch monster dick. Doritos took a step back, with only a wall behind him. Queen’s hips shaking from side to side resulted in an alligator tail nearly sweeping him off his feet. “GET OVER HERE, BITCH! YOU’LL NEVER HAVE ANOTHER ITCH THERE EVER AGAIN!” She ordered. “NOTE TO SELF, NEVER GIVE QUEEN ALCOHOL!” Doritos screamed, as the tip of the 14 inch dick whacks him in the face, knocking him right off his feet. Doritos tried to recover and get back up, but it was too late. Her dick made Queen 200 pounds, and therefore not even big muscle man could get up. Big muscle man was soon going to bleed out all his muscles, so all the narrator could do is ask Tainted to pray that 7 asshole surgeries will make Doritos fine like Auto. The dick wiggled it's way into the uncharted territory, and he screamed in pain, terror and agony. ⅓ through. Doritos’s pupils are receding back into his skull. ½ in. He begins his morning shit. ⅔ in. There are traces of blood on the carpet under him. 3/3 in. Doritos is no longer Doritos, but a manwhore. “It's tingling..it's tingling..” He holds his asscheeks, which can barely move. Doritos can feel the pumping of the throbbing cock inside his large intestines. The world may not have been ready for this, but Queen sure was. Tearing off all his clothes, he immediately began to have regrets. “GIDDYUP!” She screeched, driving the splurging asshole to madness. Doritos arched his ass out like a slut, and began to move his hips back. Juices leaked out of the sides of his asshole, as the dick burrowed in and out of the now conquered land. Doritos toyed with his nipples, as his thick meat jiggled up and down with each thrust. Yes. He has now finally acquired the face of Rouge’s old ahaego PFP. He was ready to star on pornhub. With Doritos’s ass clenched tighter than Tainted’s relationship with his priest, he began to move his ass side by side. The dick could almost lift him off his feet, so it did. Doritos was propelled into the air, with his arms and legs waving frantically. Oh, how the adrenaline in his veins were coordinating with her thrusts. Queen’s smooth and curved hips were now in attack position. Yu-Gi-Oh style. Grabbing onto his thick boy ass, she thrusted all the way inside. “My-my ass! It's pounding like crazy, my body is hot like I'm on fire..” Doritos whispered to himself. “YOU’RE TOUCHING MY SHIT POUCH, NNGHH~~!!” He screamed. Doritos’s legs flailed, shaking as he began rubbing his own dick to deal with the post traumatic stress he would receive after this. A small water fountain of cum spewed onto the floor, and Doritos calmed down for a while. That was, until Queen felt the jizz pumping in her newly born dick. And as Mickey Mouse said, “cum inside, it's fun inside!” Queen’s massive 14 inch dong pumped out enough baby batter to start a bakery. and Doritos’s stomach began to fill and fill. With her dick balls deep in his ass, pouring out thick and viscous cum, Queen moaned loudly as her dick slapped up against Doritos’s ass. “Let's have lots of babies..I'm pregnant now..are you ready to be a dad..?~” His face was a total mess, as if someone threw him into a fire and fished him back out. But then again, so was everything else on his body. The moment Queen pulled out, he collapsed onto the floor, face first with a jet of jizz spraying all over the room out of his contracting and stretching asshole. Doritos’s asshole was now marked. Juju and Darken were dead. Queen has now claimed him as HER bitch. The door of Queen’s apartment opens, as a young coworker of Doritos’s walks in to greet his friend. His mouth dropped to see an alligator tail attached onto the pelvis of a porn star body. “Back off my man, or your asshole is next!” Queen began to make her way towards the door. “N-n-NO THANKS!” Blake slammed the apartment door, dashing for the elevator. Queen walked over to Doritos, pinching his cheek. “You're so cute. Especially when you're begging for me to cum inside you.” She grinned mischievously. Then, she collapsed onto the bed once more after placing Doritos next to her and cleaning up the “spilled milk” puddle on the floor. Soon, the room would only be filled by the heartbeat of the new couple and the snoring of a girl with a dick bigger than Metagross. Life is good. And soon, the world population triples. ' ' **end** --------------------------------------